Halo 2: Oracle
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Kill the pagan leader. The Prophet' will be completed.


The door slides open. Two special operations Sangheili covered the entrance with a plasma rifle, while the special action Unggoy entered. Sangheili proceeded cautiously, followed by Rtas' Vadumee and Thel'Vadamee (he possessed any weapons he had at the end of the previous level). Rtas' Vadumee stopped to sniff the air.

Thel'Vadamee: "What is it?"

Rtas'Vadumee: "The stink... I smelled it before."

Juggernaut

The commando passed through a small room where you could see a large tank containing some small floating fleshy life forms. The team approached a doorway and through the transparent floor of the room below, they could see the shadows of the pagans and the strange creatures fighting. In the end, all the infidels were killed. The victorious creature has a familiar scream...

Special Action Sangheili 1: "On the ring. What is this?"

Special Action Unggoy 1 or 2: (swallowing)

Special Action Sangheili 1: "Quiet."

These creatures leave through another door.

Special Action Sangheili 1: "It continues to move forward. Soon, before we return, let us find the pagan leader and complete him."

The team entered the lab and spread the deformed bodies.

Sangheili Special Action 2: "What happened here?"

Special Action Unggoy 1: "I don't feel good about it."

Special Action Unggoy 2: "You always have a bad feeling! You don't feel good about the food nipples in the morning!"

Sangheili Special Action 2: "Close your chin, or I will tie them up!"

The floating ball enters the room and the image of the pagan leader appears in the air.

Special Action Unggoy 1: "Look! Heresy!"

Unggoy emits on the image and will soon be as visible as a hologram.

Rtas'Vadumee: "Raise your fire. Raise your fire!"

Sesa'Refumee (hologram): "I want to know who the prophet will send to silence me. An arbitrator... I am very flattered."

Rtas'Vadumee: "He is using a holodrone. He must be close. (For 'Refumee), so we may kill you."

Sesa'Refumee (hologram): (laugh) "Queue."

The pagan leader disappeared. After a while, small globular creatures began to appear.

Special Action Sanhli 1: "Leader!"

Rtas'Vadumee: "Stand up! Floods hit us!"

The team fought with the upcoming Pod infected. Unless the bodies of the fighting form are destroyed, the floods begin to resurrect them.

Special Action Sangheili 2: "The heresy fool! What did they do?"

The flood attack subsided and the doorway led to the laboratory.

Rtas'Vadumee: "Go, Arbiter! When our reinforcements arrive, I will follow."

The arbitrators and special operations teams left the lab and walked out of a huge elevator platform. The floods and sentinels are fighting around.

Special Action Sangheili 1 or 2: (whisper) "This place is full of parasites, even no pagans should get this!"

'Vadamee and survivors took the elevator to the lower level of the lab, fighting multiple floods and sentinels along the way. They finally reached the bottom and entered the corridors all over the body.

Sangheili Special Action 1 or 2: "We should carry weapons to burn these bodies. Everyone is a (potential) vessel.

flood. "

The team entered another lab, more than the pagans, trying to use plasma turrets to stop the floods, including the bloated flood incubator.

Special Action Sangheili 1 or 2: "Pagan! Above!"

The team was attacked by various floods and pagans. Finally, a door opened and a group of pagans entered the room. The arbitrator and any surviving special operations forces eliminated the infidels and fled the room through the door.

Phantom PilotCOM: "Leaders, the storm is coming! We can't maintain our position!"

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "Let the ghosts get closer to me. We won't leave until these pagan leaders die."

Vadamee managed to press outside to the outside of the station. He saw the floods fighting more pagans, and the friendly phantom swooped in to provide reinforcements and cover firepower.

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "Arbiter, the flood has spread all over the station! We don't have enough troops to manage such a big intrusion. Find these pagan leaders and kill him now!"

'Vadamee and his troops entered the core of the installation and encountered pagans and sentinels along the way. Inside the facility, they saw the pagan leader escape.

Special Action Unggoy 1: "The Heretical Boss! You see, do you understand?"

Before 'Vadamee can catch him, Sesa'Refumee covers behind a screen door.

Sesa'Refumee: "This will protect me from the storm, but you will be consumed."

'Vadamee slammed on the shield door angrily, but could not break when the door was sealed. The Special Operations Commander and his troops arrived.

Rtas'Vadumee: "Arbiter, where is he? (see the sealed door) Stinking Floodbait is tightly packed. We will never break this!"

'Vadamee noticed the hologram of the station and observed it carefully.

Thel'Vadamee: "Then we will force him to leave."

Rtas'Vadumee: "How?"

Thel'Vadamee: "Cable. I want to cut it off. (turn to Vadumee of Rtas) and let everyone return to the boat!"

Rtas'Vadumee: "The Warriors, return to the landing zone! Arbiter will continue to move up, loose the site and scare the pagans from his hole!"

Special Action Sangheili 1: "May our Lord's House guide your hand."

Special Action Sangili 2: "We will not forget your sacrifice."

If the player already has an energy sword:

Rtas'Vadumee: "Keep your blade handy. I suspect the cable can withstand its bite."

If the player does not have an energy sword:

Rtas'Vadumee: "Take my blade. I suspect the cable can withstand its bite."

If 'Vadamee follows the commander and his troops outside, he can see them ascending the phantom through its gravity.

They lifted a winding slope towards the elevator. He fought against the floods and sentinels along the way. Eventually he reached the elevator and activated it.

Hey, look at this!

'Vadamee takes the elevator to the upper level where the cable is located. The flood and the sentinel are fighting around him.

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "All my ghosts are in the air, Arbiter. Go ahead and cut off the cable!"

If the player spends too much time fighting:

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "Connect the cable to the point where it is connected to the structure!"

After cutting off the first cable:

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "That is one! Prophet, look at the list of stations!"

After cutting off the second cable:

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "The last cable, Arbiter!"

'Vadamee cut off the last cable and the entire station was paralyzed by pressure. Now all the floods and sentinels will stop fighting and look up towards the cable. The top of the station was torn and it fell into the atmosphere. The remaining sentinels and floods, if any, were swept into the sky.

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "That's it! The station is free to fall! The pagan leader is moving! Don't let him escape! We will be with you as much as possible!"

Thel'Vadamee descended to the station, fighting more floods, and the pagans of a group of pagan leaders who once stood at the door.

Pagan Sangili: "We live for truth, truth and covenant!"

'Vadamee eventually cleared the room, wiped out the pagan leader's guard, and took the elevator down to the main generator that looked like the station.

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "Are you still alive, Arbiter? We keep our pace as much as possible."

'Vadamee continues to chase the pagan leaders. A pagan spear, including the pagan sanctuary Samuel, accused him.

Pagan Sanhli 2: "Oracle must be saved!"

'Vadamee killed the pagans and walked to the door.

The pagan leader entered the banshee and took off. When it flew away, Arbiter fired at the banshee of the pagan leader and then ducked when the banshee fired at him. The banshee of the pagan leader flew away. The arbitrator then rushed out, entered another banshee and pursued a pagan leader.

Anniversary edition

The pagan leader fled the carbine shootout that pursued the arbitrator. He used his plasma rifle to return to the fire, then ran outside the station, where he boarded the banshee and took off. Arbiter ran outside and fired at Leader's Banshee. The pagan leader turned his banshee, and 'Vadamee's eyes widened the alarm. The Arbiter bucket rolls in time behind the parked Banshee to avoid a plasma fire from the pagan leader. He retaliated with his carbine, and the banshee of the pagan leader quickly fled. Arbiter enters the parked Banshee and begins chasing.

Arbiter's Banshee flew through the storm.

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "What crazy! He will never escape the banshee's carnival! Wait! The hangar, there is a Seraph warrior! Arbitrator, you know what to do!"

Arbiter's Banshee is close to the platform where the Heretic Leader landed.

Arbiter's Banshee tried to land on the platform but failed and crashed into it. The arbitrator grabbed the edge of the platform, looked up and went in.

Die or live...actually, just dead

Vadamee fought in the first part of the station, using a large number of floods and retreating pagans and several remaining sentinel stations. He turned it into an open conveyor room where a large number of pagans formed the final position, escaping from the leadership time of the invasion of the flood forces to buy them. 'Vadamee broke through the last line of defense and entered the hangar. There, he faced the pagan leader because he was about to board Serrafo.

The arbitrator points his weapon at the heresy leader

Thel'Vadamee: "Transfer, pagan."

Pagan leaders turn to face arbitrators

Sesa'Refumee: "Arbiter. I would rather die in your hands than let the prophet seduce me to kill."

Thel'Vadamee: "Who taught you these lies?"

Hear the familiar buzz. Arbiter looked up and saw the 343 Guilty Spark descending from above.

Thel'Vadamee: (shocked) "Oracle!"

343 Guilty Spark: "Hello! I am 343 Guilty Spark. I am installing monitor 04."

Sesa'Refumee: "Inquire about Oracle about Halo. How will they sacrifice us all!"

343 Guilty Spark: "More questions? Great! I am happy to help you."

Any problems were cut off because the pagan leaders fired 'Vadamee' with a 'double plasma rifle'. 'Vadamee stepped back and covered his shield generator when it was recharged. When he did this, the pagan leader floated back to Seraph and pulled out both owners.

Sesa'Refumee: "The elite are blind, Arbiter...but I (holding all two people)... will let them see."

The pagan leader released the drone and became his copy. They turned to see Arbiter.

Vadamee fought the pagan leader and his all-powered drone.

In heroes and legends, whenever the arbitrator destroys the holographic drone, "Refumee will retreat to an upper vent of the hangar and hide for a while, then release the two holographic drones and restart the battle.

When hiding, 'Refumee will talk to Thel'Vadamee.

Sesa'Refumee: "How does the Prophet buy your loyalty, Arbiter? Have new orders, new fleets, ... or promise... their "great journey"?"

Legendary only:

Sesa'Refumee: "Look at your side, Arbiter. This facility and dozens of such devices have led to the study of parasites, but where are the weapons, Arbiter? What is the result? All the time and energy and the most that Forerunners can do. Ok, put these dirty creatures on the ice."

Sesa'Refumee: "Now these" gods "Where, the prophet will let us worship! Transcended? (laughs)... It's hard. Come on, Arbiter. Let me tell you where they went.

In the battle 'Refumee continues to ridicule the arbiter:

Sesa'Refumee:

"Arbiter! Show yourself!"

"Where are you going, the arbitrator?"

"not worth it!"

"The errand boy!"

"The fool of the Brotherhood!"

"Curse you, the arbitrator!"

"Come out, Arbiter. Let's end!"

"I saw that the prophets chose very bad, the arbitrator!"

"You are disappointed with your wish for Hierarchs."

"I will give you a moment to rest. Then we will come again!"

"Who taught you how to fight?!"

"Do you want to practice and try again?"

"How did you do the flood?"

"Your skills are lacking!"

"Open your eyes!"

"See the truth!"

"Damn stubborn ears!"

"You can't hide the truth!"

"Through the radiance of Oracle!"

If Sesa'Refumee kills the player:

Sesa'Refumee: "Come on, Holy Oracle, we still have a lot of work to do."

Either

Sesa'Refumee: "That should send a message to the Prophet!"

Either

Sesa'Refumee: "I don't like to leak the blood of my brother."

343 Guilty Spark will also talk to Thel'Vadamee throughout the battle.

343 Guilty Spark: "This mining facility was hundreds of years older than Alpha. It was remodeled to investigate possible flood protection measures and defensive measures. In fact, I designed and supervised the construction of various outbreak management systems at the facility."

If the player continues to fight for a long time:

343 Guilty Spark: "The tether that connects the mine to the high-altitude suspension net is the main fault protection device. I am happy that someone knows the necessary agreement and cut the tether locally."

If the battle takes longer:

343 Guilty Spark: "Once this mine enters the earth's liquid hydrogen core, the flood will not survive. Again, we won't. It's a pity..."

The arbitrator finally killed the pagan leader.

Vadamee killed the pagan leader and dragged his body to the hangar door.

343 Guilty Spark: "Unfortunately. His education is the most enjoyable."

Thel'Vadamee: "I have no choice, the sacred Oracle. This pagan has jeopardized the great journey."

343 Guilty Spark: "Oracle? Great journey? Why your middlemen insist on using this inaccurate wording - ohhhhh myyyyy !"

343 Guilty Spark was taken away by an invisible force. He was dragged by the air and passed directly to the top of Tartarus' gravity hammer Rukt. Tartarus stood under the phantom and pulled out the 343 Guilty Spark from the end of his hammer.

Thel'Vadamee: (angry) "That... is Oracle!"

Tartarus threw the 343 Guilty Spark into the Gravity Lift.

Tatarus: (indifferent) "That's it. Come on, we have to leave this system."

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
